Nalyd Renrut's TDI Camp 3!
That's right, another one! Nalyd Renrut is the host. *Chris (TDI) - Nalyd Renurt *Usitgz (Intern)- Usitgz *(NO MORE SIGN-UPS) Contestants NO MORE SIGN-UPS (WE REACHED SIXTEEN!!!!!!) Conquering Cows #Nalyd © - Nalyd Renurt (Devious guy) #Miranda © - Nalyd Renrut (Girl who uses her looks to get what she wants) #"Mom©-EZekielguy-Matt's nieve mother #Hailey© - Tdifan1234(Tdifan1234's alterego, the ex-prep- turned-skater-punk) Dominating Dingoes #Hank © - Turnertang (Boy that is an inventor) #Heather (TDI) - Anonymos #Tatiana © - Anonymos- A Drama Queen #Tater Tot © - Ekaj Renrut (boy who has school and street smarts but little skill) Eliminated #Noah(TDI) - Tdifan1234 #Beth (TDI)- TDI19 (Trying something different) #Bridgette (TDI)- TDI19 #Roger© - Tdifan1234(The really random guy) #Archie © - Turnertang (Boy that love sports) #Matt-Ezekielguy ©-Ezekielguy (the guy who rocks) #Lindsay (TDI) - Anonymos #Leshawna (TDI) - Turnertang Alliances (So people don't forget) Nalyd, Hailey, Miranda, Tater Tot, and Mom. Voting History Color Code: *Blue: Win *Gray: Lose *Yellow: Got immunity from other team *Green: Captain votes *Orange: Bottom Two *Red: Eliminated **Team Captain *** New Captain Voting No Team *Blue: Won invincibility *Yellow: Chosen for invincibility *Gray: Moved on in contest *Orange: Bottom Two *Red: Eliminated. Day One Chat Chris: Welcome guys! Mom: Oh look! it's KLISS!! hi, KLISS! Nalyd: What's with the old lady? Lindsay:I thought his name was Chip... Chris: I'm Chris! We will start one there are sixteen people (important reason) Mom: where is DOO CAN?!!! (criesw) DOO CAN!!!! WHYYYYY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE MEEEEEE???? Leshawna: Hey yall. Archie: What's up guys? Hank: Hey everyone. Chris: Take this opportunity to make first impressions! Matt: hi! (smiles nervously) Leshawna: Hey everyone!! Miranda: Hi everyone! Lindsay: Hi guys!! Tatiana: OMIGOSH!!! This is it!! HI!!! Heather: Yeah, whatever. Tater Tot: Hello everyone! I'm glad to be on this camp! Chris: Three more. Nalyd: This should be interesting... Hailey: Hi. I'm Hailey roger: FIVE DOLLAR FOOTLONGS! Matt: hailey! hey! oh hey rodger. (CONF) Nalyd: This seems like a weird bunch. Lindsay: Hi, Hailey!! Tatiana: HI!!!!!! Hailey: Hi, guys! Mom: hi, Hailey! Matt: (puts his hand over mom's mouth) is'nt she just one in a million? Nalyd: Why is she here? Chris: Not sure... Lindsay: Hi!! Your hair is like, sooooo pretty, Hailey!! Matt: I'm sorry about my mom, guys. she made me take her with me. Mom: MATTHEW WHERE IS DOO CAN?!?!? Chris: Ready to start? Roger: Yep! I'm as Ready as Freddy! Hailey: ...... Matt: Rodger and Hailey! wanna form and alliance to vote out my mom? Chris: OKay, to start both teams are going to vote somebody off! Tater Tot: okay everyone on the Dingos vote off beth she has no skills Early vote Matt-Mom Hailey-Tater Tot Roger-Tater Tot Noah-Tater Tot Mom- huhhhh??? Chris: Only vote for people ON YOUR TEAM Nalyd: Mom Miranda: Mom! Tater Tot: Beth Bridgette: Mom Beth: Tater Tot Heather: Mom. Lindsay: Mom. Tatiana: MOM!!! Matt: wait a second..... NOOOOOOOOOOO HAILEY!! WERE NOT ON THE SAME TEAM!!! PUT US ON THE SAME TEAM!!! NOW!!! Nalyd: Goes, vote for Mom. Chris: Votes close in fifteen minutes. Matt: put me and hailey on the same team or I'll wring your neck! Chris: Maybe we'll have a team switch, but not until you calm down! 9 minutes! Matt: ok. (calms down) phew. Chris: OKay, 2 more minutes! Looks like it'll be Tater Tot and Mom! Results Chris: Mom and Tater Tot are voted out of their teams... and they are being put on the other teams! Nalyd: Bye Mom! (YES!) Challenge Chris: Today's challenge is a running/swimming race one mile against the current of a river. GO! Matt: (speeds past everyone as fast as he can and throws a water melon at rodger, knocking him out cold) Chris: No physical damage! Nalyd: *swims* Miranda: *walks slowly* Tater Tot: (looks around for something near river) where is it? Chris: *points to river* Right next to us... (CONF) Nalyd: I see why they got rid of him. Better than Mom I hope. Tater Tot: There's one! (grabs a vine and swings across, skimming water) Hank: (Builds hover board and flies over the river) So long guys! Leshawna: (starts swimming) This is torture! Archie: Its a good thing I'm an amazing runner! (Starts running really fast) Chris: I said run or swim Tater Tot! Hank: (falls of hover board into the river and starts swimming) This isn't so bad. Chris: First team with four across wins! Nalyd: *keeps running* Miranda: This is hard! Archie: (runs even faster) I LOVE RUNNING! Leshawna: (keeps swiiming) I HATE THIS!! Nalyd: *moves to shllow end* Almost there! Tater Tot: *falls off vine and swims slowly* This will require 200 jouels of power! Nalyd: *is about to cross* Miranda: I need help! Nalyd: *goes back and carries her* (Nalyd and Ekaj G2G, bbl) Archie: (Is about to finish) SO close! Heather: (Is almost there.) Lindsay: (Starts swimming but the current turns her around.) Wait, i'm going the wrong way!!! Tatiana: (Swims towards the finish line.) Hank: (Builds rockets and grabs Leshawna and they zoom to the shallow end) Almost there Leshawna. Leshawna: Finally!!! Hailey: *Runs as fast as she can and is neck and neck with Heather* Matt: GO HAILEY Heather: (Crosses the line.) Matt: (to Heather) I hate you. Heather: I hate you too. Matt: (growls) I know. Nalyd: *crosses with Miranda on his shoulder* Miranda: *hugs Nalyd* Thanks! Nalyd: *blushes* sure... Chris: LeShawna and Hank are out for cheating! Tater Tot: (get caught by a seperate current and hits edge of shore bank and finishes) Ow! Chris: Cows win! Special Feature... Chris: Conquering Cows will vote for a person of the other team to have invincibility. Nalyd: I vote for Mom, their weakest player. Miranda: Me too! Keep Mom! Tater Tot: Make Mom Stay! Chris: Mom needs two more votes to be safe... Nalyd: Guys! Vote Mom! She's their weakest link! Chris: Votes close at 4:00 for invincibility. Chris: OKay, Mom is safe Dominating Dingoes Vote Chris: Remember, Mom is safe! OKay, its been a while so... any votes cast by 5:30 will decide. Hank: Noah. Archie: Noah. Not very good at sports. Leshawna: Noah. Beth: Noah Chris: Noah needs one more vote to go. Chris: Bye Noah! Day Two Chat Chris: No challenge today. Both teams elect a leader. Nalyd: Vote for me! I'd make a good leader! Nalyd: Miranda, Matt, Tater Tot, alliance? Miranda: Sure! Tater Tot: We all know I got off to a rough start so okay. What about you Matt? Votes Nalyd: Nalyd! Miranda: Makes sense to me! Nalyd! Matt: Nalyd Tater Tot: Nalyd! He'll make the best leader! Heather: Heather!! Tatiana: Nalyd. Lindsay: Heather, she'll hurt me if I don't vote for her. Leshawna: Hank. Archie: Hank. Hank: Hailey. Day Three Chat Chris: Nalyd and Hank are captains! Nalyd: Sweet! Hank: Cool! Chris: Nalyd, pick somebody to sit out of the challenge. Nalyd: Bridgette. Chris: OKay. Kickball Chris: Today's challenge is kickball. (I am pitcher) Captains make up batting order and player position. Nalyd: Any requests, guys? Dominating Dingoes Line Up Archie - First base Mom - Outfield Beth - Outfield Hailey - Third base Leshawna - Second base Hank - Outfield Roger - Shortstop Hank: Heres are line up if you want to change anything just ask me. #Nalyd - thrid base #Matt - first base #Miranda - outfield #Heather - second base #Tatiana - outfield #Lindsay - outfield #Tater Tot - Benchwarmer Nalyd: Ready! Matt: (kicks ball) (duh.) Leshawna: (Grabs ball and throws it to first base) Archie: (Catches the ball) Your out! Chris: We didn't start yet... Dingoes Bat Chris: *pitches to Archie* Mat: (um does a good job? will that work?) Archie: (Kicks ball into outfield) Miranda: *it hits her in the face* Matt: (does a GREAT job?) Chris: (What do you mean?) Matt: (forget it) Miranda: *thorws ball to first* Matt: (kicks back) Bridgette: (from side) GO CONQUERING COWS!!!! Wait, why was I chosen to sit out? Nalyd: Matt! Catch it!!!!!!! Miranda: *throws it back* Nalyd: I chose you because I wan't sure if you'd be on, sorry! Matt: (catches the ball) Chris: Archie is out! *pitches to Mom* Nalyd: Bring it old lady! Mom: who what were? OHHH DOO CANNNN!!!!!! (misses ball) Chris: *pitches again* strik one! Nalyd: Look it's doo can! Mom: WHERE??? (turns around) Chris: Strike two! *pitches again* Nalyd: If yo umiss I can tell you where DOO CAN is! Mom: okey okey! (misses) WHERE IS DOOOOO CAAAN??!?!!? Chris: OUT! one more out for the dingoes..... *pitches to Beth* She has until 8 before automatic out. (Lets finish this challenge and the vote tonight) Beth: *hits it and it smacks Lindsay in the face* Oh my gosh!!! Sorry, BFF! Miranda: *grabs the ball and throws to Matt* catch it! We can win!!!!!! Matt: (catches ball) Tater Tot: Yay! Chris: Cows need one point to win! Cows Bat Chris: *pitches to Nalyd* Nalyd: *slams it into outfield and starts running* Nalyd: *gets to first and keeps going* Tater Tot: Go Nalyd! Nalyd: *gets to second keeps going* (Is anybody on?) Nalyd: *gets to thrid, keeps going* (Seriously? Anybody?????) Hailey: *catches ball* Nalyd: *dives for home* Tater Tot: Come on... (screams) Go Nalyd! Chris: And he's... safe! Cows win! Usitgz: Um... sir he's out Hailey caught the ball! Chris: Thats impossible. It went into the outfield, she is third baseman. Usitgz: Yes.. Sir! Chris: R'member kid, I sign your paychecks! Usitgz: Speaking of paychecks... Chris: You're right! You owe me from that poker game last night! *snickers* Usitgz: Double or nothing! Nalyd: *rolls eyes* Bring it. Usitgz: I bet the Dingoes are going to win tommorow! Invincibility Chris: Cows, who else gets invincibility? Nalyd: Mom. Miranda: Mom! Tater Tot: Mom. Matt: mom Dominating Dingoes Vote (Again) Chris: Mom is safe. Hailey: Beth Roger: Beth Mom: Beth Chris: Beth needs one vote.... It closes in 20 minutes. Beth: Beth, I miss my pig, Bertha! Chris: Beth is out! Day Four Chat Chris: What's up? BTW Usitgz, Dingoes will lose again I bet! Usitgz: no way, sir! Chris: Well, look. Archie, Hank, and LeShawna dominate the team. Mom is weak and confused. She will be next to go unless the Cows keep saving her. Roger is growing on everyone's nerves. Nalyd and Matt are strong. Nalyd having Britanny sit out was smart since she hasn't been on much. He's playing hard. Miranda is going to be hard for the boys to vote off with her looks. Cows have it made be getting rid of Mom first. Usitgz: But the Cows have Tatertot! Chris: Nalyd'll bench him. Auditions Chris: Okay, today's challenge is a talent show. Usitgz and I are judges. Captains will pick three people to perform. (CONF) Nalyd: I didn't want to preform. If I messed up I'd get voted off. Miranda: I can model my bikinis! Nalyd: *stares* Totally.... *coughs* SO anyone else? (CONF) Miranda: I have Nalyd wrapped around my skinny little finger. It's great! he won't let them vote me off... Hank: I could build a really awesome invention. (CONF) Nalyd: Of course their team gets Mr. Inventor! Maybe tater Tot can do something smart... I don't know he's a TATER TOT!!!!!!!! Archie: I could juggle four soccer balls and juggle three soccer balls on my feet. (CONF) Nalyd: And Mom can do a 1080 on a skateboard! *sigh* Why us? Tatiana: I can sing...LA LA LA LA LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! Nalyd: OKay we have *sighs happily* Miranda.... and Tatiana. One more then we're ready! Hank: I can fly on my hover board and do some tricks. (He's really built a hover board) Nalyd: *jaw drops* Chris: It looks like the DIngoes have a shot! Hank: (Fly's on his hover board and does flips and handstands) How was that? Chris: Both teams need one more performer. Hank: So we have me and Archie anyone else have a talent. (Nalyd Renrut: I think Turnertang, Anonymos, and I are the only ones on) (Turnertang: I think your right) (Nalyd Renrut: Don't you guys have more characters? Like three each?) Tater Tot: I can solve a rubix cube blindfolded with my feet. Nalyd: Awesome! We have our performers! Chris: Now Hank needs to pick one more performer. (Conf)Tater Tot: Well, even if I could do it we would probably loose. At least I know I would be safe. Nalyd: We have this in the bag, guys. Three in a row! Chris: OKay, Dingoes can find third person later. Hank: Are last performer is Hailey doing some skateboard tricks. Cows Perform Chris: The team that has a single person get the most poitns wins. First up is Miranda! Miranda: *walks onto stage in tight bikini and does some modeling moves* Chris: So beautiful...... 9/10! Next up is Tatiana! Tatiana: I'm going to sing a song from Jesus Christ Superstar, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOVE HIM, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO MOOOOOVE HIM... Chris: Okay, 8/10! Next up is *sighs annoyed* Tater Tot... Tater Tot: (sits in chair, puts on blind fold, ties hands behind back and starts solving the rubix cube) Almost there. Nalyd: Tater Tot if we lose you're going! Tater Tot: Done! Chris: 10/10! The Dingoes need all ten points to tie it up. Dingoes Perform Chris: Next up is Hank. Hank: (Flys around on his hover board and does flips, handstands,360 degree turns, and finishes off with a flip and a 720 degree turn) How was that? Chris: Did you make ''the hovercraft? Hank: Yes I did. Chris: That is AMAZING!!!!! 11/10!!!! DINGOES WIN! Invincible Cow Chris: Which Cow deserves invincibility? Hank: Tater Tot Archie: Tater Tot, he drives everyone nuts. Leshawna: Tater Tot is defiantly there weakest. (Conf) Tater Tot: Wow. I called it. (CONF) Nalyd: At this rate, Mom and Tater Tot will be final two! Conquering Cows Vote Chris: Tater Tot is invincible! Nalyd: Any suggestions guys? Let's vote Bridgette, she hasn't been here. Tater Tot: Okay, Bridgette. Nalyd: Sorry Bridgette. Miranda: I'm voting for Bridgette... for other reasons. Heather: Bridgette. Lindsay: Bridgette. Tatiana: Bridgette Chris: At 11:00 a.m. the vote will close (or if a majority is decided). OKay then. Bridgette is out! Day Five Chat Nalyd: Guys, let's win today! Chris: Today's winners get a special bonus! Nalyd, pick one person to sit out. Nalyd: Tater Tot! Chris: We'll start in one minute. (Conf)Tater Tot: Ugh. at least they can't blame me if we loose the challenge. It is probably a puzzle challenge. Hank: What's todays challenge? Blind Race Chris: captains, pick three runners (other than yourselves). Hank: Archie, Hailey, and Roger. Nalyd: Miranda, Heather, Lindsay. Chris: *blindfolds the six* OKay, captains will tell them which way to go to get through the maze! Go! Nalyd: Girls! Straight! Hank: Take a right then a left!!! (conf) Tater Tot: I know how to get through that maze already. Duh! \ Heather: (Runs forward.) Lindsay: (Trips, gets up, trips again, gets up and trips again.) WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING TO ME?!?!!! Archie: (Grabs the other two people and take a right and a left) What next? Hank: Go straight. Tater Tot: Give them directions Nalyd! Nalyd: Left! Right! Straight! Lindsay that's a wall! Left! Miranda: Girls, too stick together all hold hands! Nalyd: Girls! Turn left and run! You are almost there!!!! Wait! Now go right and run as fast as you can! Miranda: *drags Lindsay and Heather* (Is anyone even on?) (Nalyd Renrut: They were a minute ago.... o.O ) Hank: Just run as fast as you can your almost done. Archie: (Drags Hailey and Roger) Got it! Miranda: *is almost there* Chris: Looks like a photo finish! Archie: (About to cross the finish line) So close! Miranda: *jumps at finish line, falls two inches behind* Miranda: *corsses with Lindsay and Heather* Chris: Cows win! Nalyd: Yeah! The Invincible Dingo! Chris: Which Dingo will get invincbility? Tater Tot: Mom Nalyd: Mom! Miranda: Go Mom! Chris: This vote closes at 12:00. Tatiana: Mom! Heather: Who else but Mom Lindsay: Mom! Chris: OKay! Dingoes Third Vote! Chris: Vote for anybody but Mom! Closes at 12:05!!! (20 min) Archie: Roger, he's never here. Leshawna: Roger. Hank: Roger. Day Six Chat Chris: How's it going teams? Tater Tot: Good, very well. ((Is anyone on?)) Chris: OKay, cause we are having a team switch! Team Switch Chris: Captains will take turns picking new members! Nalyd goes first (won last challenge) Nalyd: Miranda! Hank: Heather. Nalyd: Archie. Chris: You're up Hank. Hank: Leshawna. Nalyd: Matt! (G2G, BBL, gonna be out for few hours, laser tag and maybe movie) Chris: Hank, pick another person, five left!! Usitgz: Well at least I don't owe Nalyd nothing. :) Chris: So who do you think is going next? Usitgz: I bet Hank is going to pick a guy Hank: Tatiana. Nalyd: Mom! Chris: Wow... he picked Mom.... Usitgz: Please pick Teatertot please pick Tatertot! Hank: Lindsay. Nalyd: Hailey. Chris: Tater Tot is now on the Dingoes (again). New Captains Chris: PLease vote for new captains. Youc an vote for the same captain. Nalyd: Nalyd! Miranda: Nalyd. Leshawna: Hank. Archie: Nayld. Hank: Hank. Nalyd: Archie, your on my team. Tater Tot: I'll vote for hank. He'll make an excellent leader. Matt: Nalyd. great team leader. Chris: I have to go soon, and then the vote will close. OKay, the vote will actually end when I return! Lindsay: Heather. Heather: Heather. Tatiana: Lindsay. Usitgz: I think they should be Hank and Miranda! Chris: Nalyd and Hank are still captains. Day Seven Chat Chris: Challenge tomorrow! Nalyd: Matt, Mom, Miranda (all M's) Allaince? Miranda: Sure! Chris: Well, challenge soon if people are on. Lindsay: Hi, everyone!! Hank: Hi guys. Matt: I won't be on tomrrow or all the weekdays. I'm only on on days off and weekends. Nalyd: Darn, this is going to be hard for the alliance then! Tater Tot: Matt,do we still have an alliance? Matt: oh that's right sorry nalyd I can't join. Nalyd: Tater Tot is with us once we merge. Cook-Off Chris: Today's challenge is a cook-off, Both teams make one dish. Go! Nalyd: I can make pork tenderloin! It's killer! Tater Tot: I can present the food! Miranda: Go for it Nalyd! Nalyd: Any objections? Tater Tot: Any gonna cook for us? I can cook, a little... Matt: GELATIN ALA MATT! O THE GO!! Leshawna: I can cook a great salmon. Tater Tot: I g2g be back tommorow. Nalyd: Matt, jello? (I G2G, continue tomorrow... sorry Matt) Usitgz: Phew, Nalyd is gone time to launch my plan! OK I'm the host, hurry up and cook this will be done tommorrrow at 12:00am! Chris: No.... Nalyd: So tenderloin guys? Leshawna: I want to make my amazing salmon! Tater Tot: Okay, Leshawna you can cook your salmon. Nalyd: *starts mixing spices* Can somebody pre-heat the oven to 400? Miranda: *preheats* Nalyd: *Finishes spices* Lets do this guys! Hailey: Need any help with anything, Nalyd? Nalyd: Sure, could you hand me the pork? Just put it in the pan. Miranda: I'll do it! *outs meat in pan* Nalyd: *rubs it in spices* Good! *puts it in oven* Almost done... Chris: Dingoes have nothing done! Leshawna: (Preheats oven and starts making salmon) Nalyd: *timer has 60 seconds* We have this in the bag! Leshawna: (Puts salmon in the oven) Hailey: Yeah!*highfives Nalyd* Tatiana: Can we add some of my special sauce to the salmon, Leshawna? (makes sauce) Leshawna: Sure. Nalyd: Hailey, can I talk to you for a minute? *both go into corner* Who are you voting for if we lose? Tatiana: Thanks! (Pours sauce on the salmon.) Nalyd: Just please vote with me and Miranda, Hailey. It'll be worth it. Judging Chris: Who wants to go first? Leshawna: I guess we will. Chris: OKay then. What is it? Tater Tot: (brings food up) Leshawna: Its salmon with a special sauce. Chris: What is ''in ''the sauce? Tatiana: Onions, teriyaki sauce, salt and a splash of soy sauce. Chris: *eats it* Nice. Cows? Nalyd: It is a pork tenderloin with rosemary, fennel seeds, and salt. Chris: This is a hard decision. Give me a minute. And the winners are..... '''The Dingoes!' Invincibile vote Chris: So which Cow gets invincibility? Hank: Mom. Leshawna: Mom. Lindsay: Mom. Heather: Who else but Mom? Tatiana: Mom. Tater Tot: Mom Chris: Mom is safe (again!) Cows Vote Nalyd: Archie. Sorry. Miranda: I'm voting for Archie. Nalyd: Hailey, please vote with us. Archie: Nalyd. Chris: Wow, we'll have a bottom two it looks like! Voting ends at nine unless Hailey votes. Hailey: Archie Chris: Good-bye Archie. Day Eight Chat Chris: Welcome final Eleven! Nalyd: Cool! Miranda: Yay! Nalyd: Thanks for voting with us Hailey. Chris: Today, BOTH TEAMS WILL VOTE SOEMBODY OUT! Other Votes.. Chris: Vote for somebody on the other team to be invincible. Oh! And before making decisions, I'd like to announce that tomorrow is the merge! Nalyd: I vote for Tater Tot! Welcome to the merge! Miranda: Yeah Tater Tot! Hank: Hailey. Leshawna: Hailey. (Nalyd Renrut: First vote for somebody to have invincibility on the other team) Chris: Vote will close tomorrow morning (around 6 am eastern) Lindsay: Mom! Heather: Mom! Tatiana: Mom! Tater Tot: Mom... ALL THE WAY! Hailey: Tater Tot OKay... Chris: Mom and Matt don't play on weekdays, so the cow votes will be Nalyd, Miranda, and Hailey. TIme to vote for people to go! Tater Tot and Mom are invincible. Cows Last Vote Nalyd: Hailey, we'll save you for an alliance. Miranda: Hailey, if you don't join our alliance we'll vote you out. Understand? Hailey: Sure, I'll join your alliance. Nalyd: Cool. In that case I vote for Matt. Miranda: Bye Matt! Sorry, but you haven't been here! Chris: Well, Matt's out! Hailey: Bye, Matt! I'll miss you! Dingoes Last Vote Tater Tot: Okay, so.... who should we vote for? Chris: Anybody gonna vote? Heather: Leshawna Lindsay: Hank Tatiana: Leshawna Leshawna: Lindsay. Hank: Lindsay. Chris: Looks like its up to Tater Tot... Tater Tot: Lindsay, I 'm sorry but your a threat with a majority of people. Day 10 Chat Chris: Welcome to the merge! Nalyd: Oh boy! Miranda: EEEEE!!! Chris: from now on you compete as individuals. The challenge winner will decide a second invincible person. Understand? Nalyd: Yup. Miranda: Ready! (CONF) Miranda: With Lindsay gone, I'm the hottest girl here! Usitgz: Ready to test challenges sir! Hailey: Awesome!! (CONF) Tater Tot: Since being a complete outcast in the begging, I've fit in just fine. Chris: Challenge soon guys! Nalyd: Miranda, Tater Tot, Mom, Hailey, alliance meeting! *all leave group* Who should go first? Miranda: Hank. He is their leader. Nalyd: Hank guys? Tater Tot: Hank, definately, sorry Hank, YOU'RE A THREAT. Look-A-Like! Chris: Today's challenge is to edit a TDI character to look like somebody from another show! (I.E. making Noah look like Spongebob) Best one wins invincibility! I will decide due date soon. Turnertang: If you have 2 characters do you have to make 2? Nalyd Renrut: Nah. Both characters will have invincibility if the person wins. Turnertang: Okay. Lindsay: I'm Marge Simpson!! Ekaj Renrut: Bridgette as Invader Zim! Chris: OKay, the challenge closes tonight at 7:00. (I know it isn't long, but most pics have been uploaded...) Nalyd Renrut: Who is that, Turnertang? Turnertang: Its Timmy Turner. Nalyd Renrut: Oh! I see it now. Thanks! (I thought he looked familiar) Chris: OKay, Ezekielguy doesn't play on the weekdays so we will annoucne the winner now! Hailey wins! (If anyone wants a full review of their picture let me know). Hailey's Choice Chris: Hailey pick somebody else for immunity. Nalyd: Pick somebody from our alliance, Hailey. Hailey: I pick Mom Nalyd: Are you sure, we don't really need Mom. Hailey: Maybe Miranda Chris: OKay then, Miranda and Hailey are invincible. Nalyd: Guys, let's vote for LeShawna instead of Hank. First Merge Vote Nalyd: LeShawna, too many people liek you Miranda: Bye LeShawna! Heather: Nalyd. Tatiana: Nalyd Leshawna: Nayld. Hank: Nayld. Hailey: Leshawna Chris: Tater Tot will be on soon. IF he votes LeShawna we have a tie and all previous votes will be read, but if he votes Nalyd, Nalyd will go. Tater Tot: Leshawna, sorry. Chris: OKay, we have a tie. LeShawna received 2 previous votes, and Nalyd only got one, so sorry LeShawna. Nalyd: Bye LeShawna! You were strong! Chris: By the way, LeShawna, you are now a jury member! Day 11 Chat (CONF) Nalyd: OKay, I've been bottom two twice, so I am a little nervous. But we have majority vote now, so it's all good. Tater Tot: Yes! finally. Miranda: Thanks for invincibility Hailey! (Tdifan1234: Hey, I'm back now. I was drawing Hailey as Nikki from 6teen when I saw that I already won! Life is sweet! XD ) (Tdi: Sorry, I didn't think you were on.) Nalyd: So who should go next, guys? Hailey: How about Heather? Nalyd: If Hank isn't invincible, then Heather. I think Hank is definitely a bigger threat! Chris: Mom, the challenge is over. Mom: huh? Nalyd: Mom! *pulls her aside* Are you still part of our alliance? Mom: (nodds) Nalyd: Cool, so we have 5 out of the 8 votes! Booyah! Chris: Challenge soon! (Thinking of it...) (Conf)Tater Tot: Woot W00T! I may actually have a chance at winning. I'm so excited. Theme Songs Chris: Pick Theme songs for the remaining campers at THIS camp, and they will decide who best fit their character. Best fitter wins. (Don't put up songs for your own people) PLease don't pick based on style,but if it fits the character. Coudl everyone also summarize the character's personalities? Miranda: I am the hot girl who uses her looks to get what she wants. Nalyd: I'm the guy who smooth talks people. Tater Tot: User:Ekaj Renrut Hank: I'm an inventor. Mom: I LIKE DOO CAN!!! (dumb founded/provides scrumtious meals for her childern, is nieve . ) Chris: Please provide more information Mom. Exampel's Songs User Name: Link to song Chris: Any questions? Tater Tot: How many people do we select songs for? Nalyd's Songs Ekaj Renrut: Exactly what he wants. Miranda's Songs Hank's Songs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qt5psFNbCFs Hailey's Songs Mom's Songs Heather's Songs Tater Tot's Songs Nalyd Renrut: I think this song fits well. Tatiana's Songs